Amethyst Mew
by Torchix
Summary: When Ruby and Co. head to Amethyst City for Pearl and Alessandra’s Pokémon Contest, they never expected to be caught in the middle of a war! Mew has flown into town, so the kingdom of Pearl has ordered an attack on Amethyst city to retrieve it. What now?
1. Only the beginning

**[AN. **First Movie for Ruby's Journey. When Ruby and Co. head to Amethyst City for Pearl and Alessandra's Pokémon Contest, they never expected to be caught in the middle of a war! Mew has flown into town, so the kingdom of Pearl has ordered an attack on Amethyst city to retrieve it, how will things turn out?**]**

**Me: My second attempt at a movie! The last one hasn't been updated for years, but this will be up more often. Though it does mean that RJC itself will be a lot slower updated now. :( (PS. I think this is set just after her fifth badge and everyone is now one year older.) I JUST REALISED! Due to when this is set there may be some spoilers for later chapters of RJC**

**Amethyst Mew**

"Are we there yet?" A familiar girl moaned. She was walking slumped over, her curly black hair falling over her shoulders. Her red T-shirt and black tank top were both covered in snow, due to her stubbornness of not wearing a coat. You could barely even tell she was wearing black jeans, not white. A familiar cap adorned her head, as well as a familiar Pokémon who is currently frozen to the hat.

"For the five hundredth time this minute, NO!" Another yelled. When she snapped her head around her dark brunette hair almost knocked the hat off of the former girl's head and her black glasses almost flew off her face. Her black coat was as white as her face due to snow, her black jeans had just a bit on them and her black, short sleeved turtle neck was spared by the coat. You couldn't even see her feet due to her white cowboy boots, and the red bow and her silk belt stood out majorly.

"Gemmma!" the former groaned.

"She has a point, Ruby." Said a boy as he ran a pale white hand though his snow covered tousled, dark brunette hair. His green button up shirt was covered by a large black leather jacket. His jeans were originally black, but had begun to fade with age.

"Shut up Walter." Ruby sighed.

"Oh will you two quit arguing!" Two girls said in unison. The first was a bluenette wearing pink earmuffs; she was in a pink winter jacket with cream fluff in the hood and on the sleeves, pockets and zip. Her skirt was pleated and black and white checked, only reaching her knees, which wasn't very practical in the current weather. Her black boots didn't really help much at all.

The second had brunette hair with black clips holding her bangs out of her face, she was in a black T-shirt covered by a light blue coat, she had a necklace with a Poké ball on. She was in white shorts, yet again not too practical, blue socks and black boots.

"Alright, Alright." The boy said. The first girl sighed and stared at the map again.

"Are we there now?" Ruby repeated.

"NO!" Everyone said.

A ginger boy sighed.

"Ruby, Gemma was right. Stop asking!" He said. His spiky ginger hair was snow coated, same with his green jacket. His black T-shirt didn't do him justice, being so baggy he looked fat. His jeans, however, were too tight, digging into his waist making him have to pull them away every now and then.

"But I'm tired, Leaf!" Ruby sighed.

"We know." A blonde boy said. He was in a black t-shirt, black cargo pants and black shoes, all coated in snow. "

The only person there who hadn't spoken was Leaf's sister. She had green/grey hair down to her shoulder but in a high side ponytail, she was in a yellow cardigan and a green blouse. She was in grey jeans and green sneakers.

"Look, Ruby, we aren't gonna get there for a while." She said.

These are our heroes. In order of appearance: Ruby, Gemma, Walter, Pearl, Alessandra, Leaf, Francesco and Yellow.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" The Pokémon yelled.

Oh yes, and finally Torchix. The crazy talking Torchic.

"Look!" Pearl said, pointing forward. "I can see the spire of Amethyst City's chapel!"

"Whoa..." Alessandra said. "It's so beautiful! What are the jewels?"

"Amethysts, duh!" Pearl giggled.

"I wanna go to beeeeeddddd!" Ruby groaned again.

"Gah!" Gemma yelled, chasing after the girl in pure frustration.

"Eeeep! Crazy ex-vampire is trying to kill me!" Ruby squealed. Everyone laughed, Walter running after them so that Gemma didn't actually kill the trainer. Francesco picked up the map that had been dropped and looked at how far was left. Torchix jumped onto his head.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, Francesco jumped.

"I do wish you wouldn't do that!" He hissed.

"Ooo! Moody pants!" Francesco sighed and shook the Pokémon from his head. "OI!"

Ruby and co. are currently heading to the kingdom of Amethyst City for Alessandra and Pearl's Pokémon contest, but little do they know that it will lead them to one of the most life threatening, most exciting adventures of their lives so far.

**_(Play any of the opening tunes here)_**

The group arrived at a large gate a dozen or so minutes later, Ruby crashing straight into after she had yet again riled up her second BFF, Gemma.

"Owy." She groaned. Sighing Gemma pulled the girl to her feet by her arm.

"Wow, this gate is sure huge." Yellow said, craning her neck upwards to try to see the top of the arch. "And yet again it's all made out of Amethyst."

"They gave their city the name for a reason, Y." Leaf said.

"They sure did." Alessandra agreed. Walter walked forwards and examined the giant gold bars.

"How do we get through? There's no way we can open this without vampires." He said. Gemma whistled, everyone looked over to her. She was holding open a human sized gate cut into the large on. "Oh." She giggled and ran through. Everyone followed her lead, except Torchix who jumped through the bars.

Gemma kept running after she got inside, well ahead of her friends, only to freeze when she saw the horror that was the town centre. She stood still in shock.

Only seconds later the group was behind her.

"Gemma why did you... oh my god." Francesco said.

All around the square were bodies of humans, Pokémon, all in army like uniforms. Blood was everywhere, Fearow went around scavenging bits of meat, along with other carnivorous Pokémon. Walter and Gemma half expected to leap out and try and take some blood themselves.

"What happened here?" Ruby and Pearl said.

Suddenly shots filled the air and they all heard a voice calling them.

"Quick! Over here!" Looking around they saw a familiar pink haired nurse calling them from the glass doors of a Poké Centre, Walter grabbed Gemma's hand and ran, everyone else taking the hint and following. Pearl screamed as a bullet narrowly missed the back of her head, making her lose concentration and trip. Leaf stopped, grabbing her and throwing her onto his back, running slower with the added weight. Finally he reached the door and ran in.

Nurse Joy looked out before shutting the door and locking them, she turned to the group.

"What on earth were you doing out there?!" She exclaimed. The group all dusted themselves off, Gemma, Pearl and Alessandra were all shaking slightly. Francesco wrapped an arm around the latter's shoulder.

"Nurse Joy, we only came here for the contest, what's happened?" Ruby asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while for the contest." Nurse Joy said, ignoring the latter question.

"How long?" Yellow asked.

"I don't know."

"Joy, please tell us why the square looks like that." Walter said, holding his shaken girlfriend close. The pink haired nurse sighed, gesturing to a sitting area.

"You may want to sit down."

***

"You may not know this, but Amethyst city is so named because of a legendary Pokémon who once dwelled in the caves just by the shore. It would turn the rock into amethyst and make the towns people rich, so rich that they could soon be declared as a kingdom, in fact. Soon other kingdoms started to go after the Pokémon, hoping to become as rich. Many wars were fought, so many that the Pokémon ran away.

"The wars stopped, and the kingdom went through many golden years. No droughts, no plagues, nothing bad happened at all.

"But this year, last month to be precise, it came back. Now the kingdom of Pearl from Sinnoh is attacking us. With new modern technology it's become a lot more brutal than any previous wars. Both sides have lost over half their troops already." Joy explained.

"What is this Pokémon."

"Mew."

"Mew? You mean the little cat thing?" Torchix said. Joy nodded.

"It's named Amethyst by the people. When the war started, we were going to call off the contest, but Lillian and the judges arrived ages ago, and no communications can reach the outside. We're all stuck."

"How many people are in this centre?" Walter asked.

"50 and counting. All natives are in their homes, but we have four other Pokémon Centres full. I have a pair of rooms left, they have six beds in each but you may end up bunking with some others." Joy said.

"If that's all there is..." Leaf said.

"It is."

"I guess we'll have to take it. Are we safe here?" Francesco asked.

"Yes, they only attack the main palace, normally anyway... well, shall we show you where your rooms are?" Everyone stood up, Gemma still shaking. Walter looked at her with concerned eyes and picked her up, carrying her upstairs on his back. He was sure he could feel her crying. Ruby seemed to hear her, stopping and turning to them.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Walter shook his head.

"I don't know." He sighed. Ruby frowned, walking back and walking with them, a hand on her friend's back. They soon reached a pair of doors, Ruby lead Gemma into the girl's room, giving Walter a look that showed she could take care of her. He nodded, walking back to the boys' room.

The rooms were plain, three bunk beds. One small window and only one tiny shared bathroom, for a kingdom this Pokémon centre wasn't very well equipped. Everyone claimed a bed, but Gemma was still shaking.

"Gem?" Pearl asked. Ruby climbed up the ladder and sat next to the girl.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Gemma sobbed.

"Dumb question Ru'." Yellow said. Ruby glared at her.

"What's wrong Gemma?" Ruby repeated. Gemma just sobbed more. Ruby sighed, climbing back down and instead sitting on her bottom bunk.

"Give her time." Pearl said. Ruby nodded and lay down. Torchix jumped up and tried to cheer up the sobbing brunette, dancing around in an attempt to cheer her up. Gemma just lay down, face in her pillow. Torchix gave up and jumped back to her trainer.

Ruby removed her cap, laying it on the floor by the bed. Torchix jumped into it and tried to get to sleep.

Pearl walked from the bathroom in pink PJs covered in bubbles. She released Prinplup and fell asleep in the bottom bunk opposite from Ruby with her Pokémon for comfort. Yellow just changed into a yellow night dress and fell asleep on the other top bunk, not bothering to release Wartortle. Alessandra took the bottom bunk of the last bed, in blue PJs. Ruby didn't bother changing, she wasn't even falling asleep. Despite how tired she was earlier, she just couldn't get to sleep when she could hear shooting and her friend crying.

***

In the boys room it was a similar tale. Leaf and the others had fallen asleep almost instantly, but Walter could hear his girlfriend's sobs through the thin walls, making it difficult for him to drift off.

Time wound on, hours and hours of the night passed, and he still couldn't bring himself to close his eyes when his love was so sad. So he gently began to hum a lullaby from their old lives, back in England a hundred years ago. He didn't know if she heard it but she stopped sobbing and he could now hear her deep breathing, and slight snores. Smiling lightly he allowed himself to close his tired eyes and fall asleep.

***

**Me: How was that for a start? I actually enjoy writing this, its fun. Now, please people! I recently looked at the traffic for my RJC story, and there are hundreds of members who read it, so why so little reviewers? Legendary Fairy is all on her own! C'mon people, it's not that hard to log in using the review window! Please, I don't want to stop writing this or RJC and RJC behind the scenes. So c'mon!**


	2. Dare on your life?

**Me: More problems arise in this chapter, we _MAY_ meet four new OCs, two made by Legendary Fairy and two by me. So, let's get going.**

**Dare on your life?**

The next morning everyone awoke as normal, until they remembered where they were and Gemma started to sob again. Everyone sighed and got dressed, if they needed too. Ruby put an arm around her sobbing friend's shoulder and they walked down to the crowded canteen to meet the boys.

It was quiet in the canteen, only whispers left anyone's lips, all in fear that someone may come and kill them at any moment.

When the boys saw Gemma crying, Leaf groaned.

"C'mon, woman, it's a few dead bodies. Get over it!" he snapped. Gemma couldn't take it, she ran as fast as she could, out of the PC.

"Gemma!" Ruby and Walter yelled. The latter sped straight after her, Ruby glaring at Leaf before following.

"Leaf, stop being so insensitive!" Yellow scolded, hitting her brother's head.

"She cried all last night." Pearl said. "She really is upset about something."

"Yeah, L, you need to be nicer to her. Don't hold grudges." Francesco said. Leaf grumbled.

***

"Gemma!" Walter called as he and Ruby searched the square.

"Come back, it's not safe out here!" the latter yelled. Suddenly shot echoed against the brick and stone walls and the two exchanged glances before running down an alley, only to hear the shots following them. "Stop it! Stop! We're not on either side!"

They ran down many alley ways until they bumped into a blonde girl dressed in a pink t-shirt and jeans. They all fell back to the ground.

"Sorry!" The blonde girl said as she stood up and ran off. Ruby and Walter silently decided to run after her. She turned as she ran. "Why are you following me?"  
"We're lost, someone was shooting at us and still is." Ruby explained.

"This way!" The girl grinned, showing them to a small alleyway that was barely visible. "In there." She whispered. The three ran in and pressed their backs against the cold brick. They heard running past them, sighing in relief when they past completely.

"Thank you..." Walter said.

"Adelle." The blonde replied.

"Adelle. But I'm afraid our friend is still lost out there." Walter whispered. Adelle's face went 'o'.

"I can try and help you look, but I only know about this area of town, I don't get out much you see." She replied.

"OK, any help you can give is OK." Ruby nodded.

Adelle led them around the many alleyways, paths, nooks and crannies and there was still no sign of Gemma. That was until they heard a shot and a familiar scream.

Walter and Ruby looked at each other in horror. "Gemma!"

They ran ahead of Adelle, the girl not being too athletic, until she pulled them back, she hushed them with a finger to her lips.

"Nah, it's just a trainer. Leave her." A voice said. A few seconds later Adelle ran out and knelt by the girl. Ruby and Walter joined her.

"Is she OK?" Ruby asked anxiously. Walter nodded.

"She's only been shot in the arm, let's get her back to the centre, she needs it treating." He slung her onto his back again and gestured for Ruby to grab a Poké ball from his belt. She did so, revealing an Alakazam. "Teleport."

They were all gone in a flash.

***

When they materialised in the PC all of them fell.

"Rough teleport." Ruby groaned. Joy ran over and quickly grabbed the injured girl.

"What on earth happened?!" She demanded.

"She ran off when Leaf was mean to her." Ruby explained. Joy frowned, running off with Gemma to treat her, when the others tried to follow her she spat back:

"I think you've done enough damage to this poor girl." And locked the door behind her.

The three silently sat down, Adelle more confused and bored than anything else.

"So, where'd you come from?" Ruby asked her.

"Huh? Oh... um... somewhere around town. But I only just got outside. I have nowhere to stay." Adelle said.

"We have a spare bed in our room." Ruby said.

"Thank you." Adelle said. "I'm going to go find something to eat." And she walked off.

"Who's gonna tell the others?" Ruby asked the ex-vampire. He sighed and volunteered, walking off.

A few hours later they were finally allowed into Gemma's room, she was awake.

"Hey guys." She said, she smiled at all of them, well, except Leaf. "Sorry for giving you all a scare."  
"You got that right, don't run off like that again!" Ruby pouted.

"I won't." Gemma sighed, looking down at her heavily bandaged arm. "One problem about being human, we're breakable."

"Oh, and don't we know it." Pearl giggled.

"What most of us really want to know, is why you were so upset? Pearl and I recovered quickly." Alessandra said. Gemma sighed.

"If you didn't know about what I used to be I'd be lying right about now... the scene reminded me of the field after my coven was defeated." She explained. "It brought back bad memories I wish I had permanently forgotten when I had amnesia."

"I see." Francesco said.

"What are we gonna do for the day?" Torchix piped in.

"Talk, figure out how to stop this war." Ruby said.

"What?" Yellow said. "This isn't our war!"

"No, but we are trapped here until it's over, and Gemma got hurt from it! If we don't stop it then who knows what else will happen?"

"Once more she has a point." Walter said. "Like every other time she gets us into a life threatening situation."

"Hey, we've pulled through so far, right?" Pearl said, defending her BFF.

"Yes, but that's against Pokémon, cliffs, people, Team Rocket. Not _guns_ and _bombs_." Leaf said, folding his arms tight across his chest.

"Look, we are trapped her until this war is over! And that's not gonna happen by itself!" Ruby fumed.

"Ruby is right!" Gemma exclaimed, stopping the fighting in a flash. "We need to help. And yes, Alessandra, I know it would be easier if we were still vampires.' Alessandra blushed when she remembered Gemma could still read minds 'but what's done is done! We need to stop the war."

"OK? Everyone agree now?" Walter said. They all nodded. "Good. Now, we really do need to find something to keep us occupied and decently happy, or at least not miserable. As the _thing_ said..."  
"OI! I find that offensive!" Torchix said.

"... We have nothing in here to do for a whole day. No electricity is working other than the essentials."

"Can't you do your energy thingamajig?" Ruby asked. He shook his head.

"I can't charge something without something to use to charge it. I need energy _to_ transfer from me to the objects or person. I don't have that."

"Great." Francesco groaned.

"Don't blame me!" Walter said.

"C'mon, how about we all go to our rooms and chat amongst ourselves, play cards or something." Gemma suggested, climbing from the bed. "And before any of you ask aloud, I am allowed."

They all walked up to the rooms, chatting quietly. After everyone had gone in, Walter kept Gemma outside.

"Are you sure your OK now? You're not going to cry again?" He asked. Gemma smiled.

"No. I won't." She assured. "Thanks for your concern though." She went onto her tip toes and kissed him lightly before hugging him. "I'll see you at dinner, maybe."

"Bye." He smiled, walking into the boys' room. Gemma giggled silently, walking into the girls' room.

"What kept you?" Pearl teased.

"None of your business." Gemma smirked.

"You are really picking up being a modern girl." Alessandra smiled.

"I am learning." Gemma replied.

"C'mon, girls. Lets pass the time with a game of truth or dare!" Ruby said.

"After the last one?" Pearl said, lying with her head dangling off the side of the bed, facing Ruby. The raven headed girl cringed.

"Oh y-yeah." She laughed nervously. "That was... uh..."  
"Disturbing?" Gemma suggested.

"Creepy?" Pearl said, crossing her arms.

"Just plain wrong?" Yellow said.

"All three." Ruby chuckled nervously. Alessandra looked confused.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Oh, you _don't_ wanna know." Gemma said. "You really _don't_."

Alessandra looked kind of freaked.

"Ah well, let's play anyway!" Ruby said, swinging her legs so she was sitting up straight on the bed.

"You have no fear." Pearl giggled. "OK, Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Well, truth. Dares from you give me the hebejebes." Ruby replied.

"Hmm... did Peter _really_ kiss you?"

Ruby blushed. "N-no!"

"Oooooo!" All the others giggled. The raven haired trainer looked down.

"Shut up." She said. Then she looked up, looking around the room for her 'victim'. "Gemma, truth or dare?"

"Hmm... I'll go for a dare." Gemma said. "Though I will probably regret it."

Pearl and Ruby started to whisper.

"OK, close your eyes." Ruby said. Gemma looked a bit worried but did so. Ruby grabbed a paper bag and drew a _bum_ with a_ face_ on it. They then cut out eyes bits and placed it over Gemma's head. "You can open your eyes now."

"What is on my head?"

"A paper bag, you have to wear it until we go to bed." Pearl smirked.

"What have they drawn on here?" Gemma asked the two other snickering girls.

"N-Nothing!" Alessandra laughed. The ex-vampire sighed and lay down.

"OK, Yellow, truth or dare?"

"I'm playing it safe, truth." Yellow replied, sitting on her bed cross legged.

"Are you a v-...?"

"YES! Sheesh!" Yellow exclaimed. "You asked me that last time, I have never even had a boyfriend! And I'm only 14!" Everyone laughed at her reaction.

"Well sorry." Gemma said. She may have been pouting, but under that bag you couldn't see.

"Alex, truth or dare?" Yellow said.

"Hmmm... dare." Alessandra replied. "I'm in a daring mood considering where we are."

"OK, do an impression of someone in this room, don't tell us who."

Alessandra stood up, looking around before giggling.

"OI! I TOLD YOU IT WAS A JOKE!" she squealed, jumping around. It didn't take long for the girls to realise who _that_ was supposed to be.

"OI!" Torchix said. "That was sooooooo not like me!"

"I rest, my case." Alessandra giggled, sitting back down. "OK, Torchix, Truth or d-..."

Just then the door opened.

"Uh, hi. Joy sent me up here; apparently you have one bed left?" Said the girl. She had waist-length black hair and bright emerald eyes. She was in a white T-shirt and blue pants with black shoes.

"Angel?!" Alessandra exclaimed.

***

**Me: So, how was that? The last two OCs will show up next chapter, and yes, I realise that I now have the wrong amount of beds in the girls' room; I'll sort that out later. R&R!**


	3. Princess, Princess

**Me: Back again, but only 2 reviewers! C'mon people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I do own Gemma, Walter, Ruby, Pearl, Leaf, Adelle and Torchix, no copying! I don't own Alessandra, Francesco or Angel; they all belong to their respective owners/submitters. **

**Princess, Princess******

In the boys room there are currently two new residents.

"So, what're your names again?" Walter asked.

"I'm Hagan." Said one. He had very spiky light blue hair, his eyes were pitch-black. He was wearing a blood stained blue hoody and a pair of jeans. "Ignore the blood, I had a few stumbles on the way to lead Markus and his friend here."

"And as he just said' Markus glared at Hagan 'I'm Markus." Markus had messy black hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a red T-shirt and black pants, with blue shoes.

"So, are you native to here Hagan?" Leaf asked as he lay on his top bunk.

"Yes, but my house was destroyed, along with my parents." Hagan replied. "I was on my way here when I found Markus and his friend Angel. They were pretty lost looking. I helped them through 'no man's land' here."

"I guess we do owe you our lives." Markus said.

"You sure do."

***

"So, what're you doing here, Angel?" Alessandra said.

"Well, sis, Markus and I were passing through here to head to a small town for a little rest, and we walk into this mess!" Angel replied. "It's horrible out there."

"We know, so, I guess you'll be taking the spare bunk?" Yellow said.

"Wait, I already said to the girl who helped us find Gemma she could have the bunk." Ruby said. "So how's this going to work?"

"I don't know... there's no room for a sleeping bag... which means someone is gonna have to share." Pearl said. "And no offence, but it's not gonna be me."

"I'm already sharing with a crazy talking Pokémon." Ruby said.

"And with me, no. I'm not sharing with someone, I prefer to sleep _alone_." Gemma replied, a familiar tone to her voice.

"I'm on a top bunk, so that's a no go." Yellow said. Alessandra sighed.

"You guys are so fussy, I guess I'll have to share." She said.

"Well, you are sisters, right?" Pearl said. Angel also sighed.

"OK, that's settled then... shall we continue with the game?" Ruby said.

"I really feel too tired to." Gemma said, sitting up. This gave Angel her first look at what was on her head. She burst out laughing. Grumbling Gemma pulled off the paper bag and looked at it. Growling she crumpled it up and glared at Ruby. "You are so getting it when my arm is fully healed." Ruby gulped.

Sighing Angel sat by her sister. "Are you travelling alone, or have you got some males in this group? You seem a band of sisters."

"We have a few males travelling with us. Leaf, Walter, Francesco. Walter is Gemma's _boyfriend_, Francesco you know, and Leaf is Pearl's unofficial boyfriend and Yellow's sister." Alessandra giggled. Pearl pouted and threw a pillow at the brunette. It missed and hit Angel, making her throw one back.

It wasn't long before a fully fledged pillow fight began.

***

"What is going on in there?" Francesco said, ear to the wall next to his bottom bunk.

"I have no idea." Walter said.

"They're not killing each other, right?" Leaf said. "I don't want to have to see more dead bodies." Markus gave him a weird look.

"What could they kill each other with?" He asked.

"Oh, with Gemma in there, they could be killed by a little button." Walter sighed. "She is a bit... unusual."

"Right..." Hagan said. "So, she's your girlfriend, right? So go check they're not murdering each other."

"Why does everyone use that as an excuse?" Walter mumbled, walking out. "We just meet someone and they already use it. Sheesh..."

He walked to the girls' door and knocked, receiving no reply he stepped in, only to be hit in the face with a pillow. All the girls gasped before giggling. Gemma sat up and grinned.

"Sorry Walty." She said. Wolf whistles echoed around the now completely hyper room. "Shut up!" Gemma hissed. Walter chuckled silently. "What're you doing in here anyway?"

"Checking that you lot weren't trying to kill each other. One of our two new bunkers made me." Walter replied. "I believe he 'saved' your new bunker and her friend Markus."

"Yup!" Angel said from the back of the feather covered room.

"How do you lot get hyper in a place like this?" Walter sighed as he walked out.

"With a lot of fizzy pop!" Ruby called. Gemma shut the door, only to hear a loud thump. Opening it again she saw Adelle.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" She gasped. Adelle looked up and smiled.

"It's alright." She said, standing up. "I should've knocked."  
"Come in." Gemma said. The girl smiled and walked in, following the ex-vampire. "You have the last top bunk."

"Thank you. Um, why are you all covered in feathers?" Adelle asked as she climbed up.

"Pillow fight." Everyone said in unison. Then Gemma noticed something about the newcomer, her eyes.

"Hey, Adelle? How come your eyes are pink? I thought only Amethyst City's royalty had pink eyes?"

***

Amethyst flew around the many alleyways and passages in the city, trying to find something, or someone.

The princess had once again run from the palace, and Mew had been sent to find her as she was the only Pokémon left who could.

Amethyst heard the footsteps of the Pearl kingdom soldiers coming her way, so quickly shifted into the form of a street Rattata. Squeaking she ran along a passage, hearing every word of the soldiers conversation.

"Rumour has it that the Princess has run away again." One said.

"That's good, very good. Now it's easier for us to get at the royal family!" cheered the other. "How many civilians have died here?"  
"200 and counting."

"How many soldiers?"

"500. Only 500 left."

"This'll be a piece of cake!" The second said as they turned down another dark alley. Amethyst ran faster toward the scent of the princess, shifting to a Pidgey when the smell led her up the side of a building. Hovering in front of a window she could see the back of the Princess's head in the room with some trainers. Curious Amethyst listened in.

"Hey Adelle? How come your eyes are pink? I though only Amethyst City's royalty had pink eyes?" Said the pale one.

"Oh dear... I really, _really_ shouldn't be saying this at all... let alone to people I just met... but I'm Amethyst city's heiress, I'm the princess." Adelle sighed, hiding her face. Amethyst then burst in through the window.

"Pidgeyyyy!" she squealed.

"A Pidgey? What on earth?!" Ruby exclaimed, reaching for her Croconaw's Poké ball. Amethyst waved her wings around before shifting back to Mew.

"Mew?" Angel gasped.

"Amethyst? What're you doing here?" Adelle said. The Mew glared. "Alright, I know why."

Then Amethyst flew over to Gemma and put a paw on her shoulder, before teleporting them both away.

"Gemma!" Everyone other than Adelle gasped.

"Why'd she do that?!" Ruby exclaimed, standing up and looking at Adelle.

"I think she's trying to make me go back to the palace... oh but I hate it there! I want to travel the world and become a co-ordinator!"

"If it's the only way she'll bring back our friend then go!" Ruby yelled.

The door to their room burst open and all the boys from the other room appeared.

"What on _earth_ just happened in here?!" Hagan yelled, his eyes suddenly settling on Adelle. She blushed.

"Wait... where's Gemma?" Walter said.

***

**Me: This is the shortest chapter of this story yet! Well, how do you like the newest dilemma? R&R!**


	4. Mew Hunt

**Me: I don't know what to say...**

**Mew Hunt**

"Why does this shit always happen to me?" Gemma asked herself as she sat deep in an amethyst cave. "I hate this world, I really do." Sighing she looked back at the large 'cave in' in front of her, she couldn't dig her way out without Blaze, and he was back in his Poké ball in their room at the Poké Centre.

Suddenly Amethyst appeared in her area of the cave making Gemma jump and glare at the flying pink cat.

"Mew! Me Mew, Mi?" the Mew said.

"Uh, right, I can read minds but I can't speak Poké speak." Gemma sighed.

_I said, how do you like it, huh? _

"I hate it! Why the hell am I here!?"

_Because I have this feeling that your friends will make Adelle go back to the castle if I keep you here until she does. _

Gemma looked ready to pounce and kill, if she could. Then Amethyst disappeared, leaving her alone.

***

"I am not going back to that castle!" Adelle shouted. "I hate it there, I want to be free!"

"Look, not only are you putting yourself in danger, you are putting these innocent trainers in danger!" Hagan said. He and Adelle were alone in the room, the others all anxiously waiting outside for the sky haired boy to convince her to leave.

"NO! I am never going back." Adelle repeated. Hagan sighed.

"Then we are going to have to help them, Del." He said. "You got them into this mess, and you need help them get out of it."

"Alright..." Hagan called them back in.

"Look, we can't force her back to the castle, but she has agreed to help you find your friend." Hagan told them.

"Alright." Ruby sighed. "But, how? We have no idea where she could..."

"The amethyst caves." Adelle said. "She'll be in the amethyst caves."

"And how do we get there?" Walter said, arms crossed.

"They're out in the forest, through the backstreets and passages." Hagan replied. "I used to go out there with my father, he was a miner. But now, it's hard to get out without being shot."

"Great." Leaf groaned.

"I'll come." Ruby said, stepping forward. "I'm not gonna lave my friend like that."

"And you can definitely count me in." Walter added.

"I don't really want to risk it... sorry." Pearl said. "G is my friend, but..."

"I understand." Pearl smiled lightly at him.

"I'll stay with Pearl, maybe we can help Joy with the injured soldiers and Pokémon." Leaf said.

"I'll stay too." Yellow agreed.

"I better stay, being a Pokémon Researcher I know how to treat them." Francesco said. Alessandra looked a bit upset.

"You can count me in! I'm definitely coming." Markus said. Angel agreed with him.

"I'll come." Alessandra said.

"Alright, so we have our groups." Hagan said. "We'll set off at first light. Now, I suggest we all get some much needed _sleep_." He added, walking from the room and back to the boys. All the boys left and the girls slowly started to drift off to sleep, one by one.

***

The next morning Ruby gave her friends a big hug and got ready to head out on one of the most dangerous things she could ever do. She packed up all her stuff and she, Alessandra and Angel headed down to meet Hagan, Adelle, Markus and Walter in the lobby.

"So, how do we get out without Joy yelling at us?" Walter asked.

"Easy, she's still in bed. Now c'mon!" Hagan said, opening the glass doors and walking out, everyone else not far behind him. They walked slow, trying not to attract attention from the many soldiers hiding. They stuck close to the sides of buildings, when suddenly a round of shots fired over their heads.

"RUN!" Adelle exclaimed, and run they did. Hagan stood by an alley entrance and counted them all in before grabbing a gun from his belt and shooting off a round toward the army before following.

"Where did you get that?" Walter asked, looking back as he ran ahead of most of the group.

"When there's a war you grab any weapon you can. I got it from one of the corpses." Hagan said.

"That is gross!" Angel gagged. "Yuck!"

"Look, in a war you gotta defend yourself!" Hagan spat back. "Now hurry! We don't want to camp so close to the town centre, we have a lot of ground to cover today."

"Fine!"

"You two, stop bickering!" Ruby called back.

"Says the queen of bickerers." Alessandra replied.

"Guys! Stop arguing, we can't let this bloody horrible atmosphere turn us against each other!" Torchix yelled.

"You know, that is the only sensible thing you have ever said." Walter sighed. They all slowed to a walk.

"So, how far is it to the forest?" Angel asked.

"It's a couple of days walk. Once in the forest we're safe from soldiers, but not Pokémon." Hagan replied.

"What kind of Pokémon are in the forest?" Markus asked.

"I better not say, just so none of you run back."

"Great." Ruby groaned. "How much food do we have?"

Walter rummaged in his bag. "We have about three days worth, that's minus the emergency reserves. And we have four litres of water spread between Hagan and I's bags, and another four litres between you girls and Markus." He said after a moment.

"So, we have one days worth after we get to the forest?" Markus asked.

"Yes." Adelle replied.

"Well that's just peachy." The raven haired boy grumbled.

"Look, we have what we have. With any luck we can get into the forest a day early." Alessandra said.

"Alex is right." Angel agreed.

"OK, let's get going." Hagan said, walking ahead of the group, Adelle sticking close to his side. "We need to get at least halfway before nightfall, and we have a long way to go."

***

Gemma sighed, lying back onto the sandy cave floor. She had been there for hours, trying to fall asleep. She had had no such luck. She was tired but the floor was so uncomfortable she just couldn't get herself to drift off. It was dark in there, too, which didn't help her mood.

Suddenly there was a flash, Gemma sat up expecting Amethyst, but instead seeing a pile of pink apples. Wait...

_Pink apples?!_

Groaning she let her hunger take the better of her, she grabbed one of the apples and ate it. She flinched at the sour taste.

"Yuck..." she muttered, spitting it out. "I'd rather eat my own foot." _At this rate I may do just that...._

***

Francesco winced as he treated yet another Pokémon that had been shot. He had been prepared for the gore, but not prepared enough.

"Francesco, how are you doing up there?" Joy asked.

"I'm doing OK, so check on the human casualties." He called back. He sighed.

Down on the lower floor Leaf and Pearl were both doing their best to help Joy treat one of the humans, but it wasn't easy for the latter. The blood was making her queasy, and soon she found herself running to the 'little girls' room' to throw up. Leaf stood outside the pink door.

"Per', you OK in there?" he asked.

"I'm OK, just don't like blood." Pearl groaned as she walked out.

"How about you go and take a lie down upstairs?"

"I can't be alone in this place, I feel like I'm gonna be ambushed every time I'm alone." Pearl said, looking at her feet. Leaf smiled weakly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How about I sit with you whilst you rest then, I'm sure Joy can do without out 'expertise'." He said.

"I'd like that." Pearl replied. Leaf led her upstairs where she lay on her bunk and drifted off, Leaf sitting by her side, stroking her hair.

Yellow sighed as she delivered food to the many injured soldiers and Pokémon, glaring at any that looked a bit... well, off. When she finished she went up to the girls room for a rest, but as she opened the door she saw her brother looking after Pearl and closed it again, smiling and instead sitting on a couch in the lobby.

***

**Sunset...**

The Mew group had covered a lot of ground, but were still at least half a day's walk from the forest, maybe more. They all were very uncomfortable in the tents that they had, but that maybe due to the fact they are in an abandoned house, one that not even the bravest of soldiers would come in.

"Do we have to stay in here?" Adelle asked.

"Yes." Hagan said simply.

"It's scary." Angel said.

"You afraid?" Markus asked. Angel nodded. He put an arm around her, Alessandra felt cold when she saw the gesture, remembering when they first got there and Francesco had done that to her.

They all climbed into their tents within minutes of each other, the pairings were like this: Adelle and Alessandra, Walter and Ruby, Markus and Angel and Hagan keeping watch with his looted gun.

No one could sleep.

"Do you think we'll find her without getting killed ourselves, Walter?" Ruby asked as she stared at the tent roof.

"HELL YEAH!" Torchix yelled.  
"I didn't ask you."

"Of course." Walter said. Ruby looked at him.

"Truthfully?"

"Yes."

"You're lying. I can tell."

"Maybe."

"Great..." Ruby sighed. She stared back at the top of the black tent. "So chances are we're gonna die?"

"I didn't say that." Walter replied.

"You implied it."

"We will not die."

"You can't be sure of that."

"I know..."

***

Pearl tossed and turned in her bed, Leaf sighed and stroked her hair again, soothing her with a small lullaby. There were bags under his eyes, but he wouldn't leave her alone when she was like this.

Gemma sat on the sandy floor, sighing. Silently she mouthed a tune to herself, thinking of times past. She soon fell to sleep from sheer exhaustion, dreaming of a happier time.

Hagan spun the gun around on his finger, safety on of course. He flinched after a moment and removed his top, showing a large bandage around his chest and one on his arm. Sighing he took them off and slowly replaced them. The shot wounds were deep, but healing.

Adelle was fast asleep dreaming of a sky haired co-ordinator, but Alessandra couldn't sleep. She lay awake, fiddling with her Infernape's Poké ball around her neck. She didn't like it here, she didn't like what was happening. She missed Francesco after not even a day without him, but he had his duty for them, right?

Angel and Markus both slept as peacefully as could be expected in their current location, they had come through here so they could reach a place to rest, but they felt like this may be their final resting place.

Ruby had finally fell asleep with help from Walter's Sceptile's sleep powder, something Walter was now glad he managed to teach the Pokémon, who couldn't actually learn the move. The raven haired 11 year old was sleeping peacefully, Torchix next to her.  
_Heh, this is the only time Torchix is quiet._ Walter thought, smiling lightly before he remembered where his girlfriend was.

Yellow sighed as she finally walked up to the bedrooms, she walked into the girls room and found that Leaf had drifted off on the chair he had been seated on by Pearl, smiling she climbed up to her bed and fell asleep, Wartortle there for comfort.

Francesco pulled yet another bullet from the Primape. He placed it on the tray with the others and started to seal yet another wound, when Joy came in and dismissed him for the day. He thanked her and went upstairs to sleep. He checked his Pokémon were alright, before climbing into his bunk and drifting off.

***

**Me: How was that chapter? It took me a while. R&R!**


	5. Self Defence

**Me: Uh.... I am sooo running out of things to say in these. **

**Self Defence**

Hagan sighed and opened each tent, telling everyone to get up when he saw the sun start to rise. They all woke one by one, groggily climbing out and eating some of the food.

"We still have a lot of ground to cover, and this time there is going to be more soldiers." Hagan said once everyone had had their fill and was grabbing their bags. He reached into his own and tossed Markus and Walter something.

The two looked at the objects, neither was pleasantly surprised. Both had a handgun.

"And why do we have these?" Walter asked, looking up at the black eyed boy.

"Self defence." Hagan replied. "There are trigger happy soldiers out there, and I can't be the only one with a gun."

"I'm starting to believe you are one of the trigger happy soldiers." Markus muttered.

"Don't be so negative! Hagan is trying his best to protect you, near total strangers!" Adelle said.

"Whatever." Ruby said, she grabbed her bag and Poké balls and gestured to the door. "Let's get this over with."

"Ruby's right, we need to find Gemma." Alessandra said, walking up to her friend's side.

"Let's go then." Walter said, opening the door slowly. _God its times like these I wish I had super speed_.

***

Gemma woke up with an aching back and hardly any rest. She groaned and stood up, stretching her aching muscles. She looked around and saw a pile of normal apples, sighing in relief she grabbed one and ate it, if it was sour she didn't notice, she just needed food.

Once she had finished the apples Amethyst suddenly appeared, making her jump slightly.

_I see you actually ate this time_

"Yes, I was desperate enough."

_Of course. Now, your little friends are coming, vampire, but I have a feeling they won't get passed my guards._

"Wait, guards?! What one earth?!"

_You see, I have to keep myself protected from the Pearl army. _

"Call them off! They have guns; my friends are mere mortals with no weapons! Actually, you got one thing wrong; I am no longer a vampire, cat, I am human too. So I'd research s'more!" Gemma snapped.

_I have no reason to call them off, the princess has not yet returned to the castle, and I will _not_ call them off until she does._

"You bitch!"

_I must protect the Princess Adelle, vampire, it is my mission._

***

When Yellow awoke neither her brother nor Pearl were awake, so she quietly returned Wartortle and left the room, ready to deliver breakfast for the patients. She sighed as she did so, going through the same routine as the day before. Deliver, glare, deliver, deliver, glare, and repeat.

At the other end of the centre Francesco was treating a Blastoise, sorting out the dagger wounds and bullets. This place was hell; he could hear the bullets being fired outside, and seconds after each shot someone would be carried in.

"I hope we get out of here soon." He said to himself, thinking about Alex. "And I sure hope she's alright..."

***

**Meanwhile with Ruby and co...**

Ruby and the group all had their backs pressed up against the wall of an alleyway, Hagan keeping his eyes on a group of soldiers outside of the aforementioned alley.

He pulled his head back in. "There's no way we're getting past them without being seen."

"I could've told you that the second we saw them." Walter whispered back. Hagan glared at him, reaching for his gun. "Don't bother."

"I'm not shooting you, idiot, I'm shooting _them_, out there."

"Guys, stop fighting." Angel said. Both grumbled silently.

"I'm surprised that Torchix has kept quiet for so long..." Ruby muttered. Torchix glared.

"Shhhhh! I need quiet so I can aim!" Hagan whispered back. Walter sighed, pushing the sky haired teen back and drawing his own gun. "Hey!"  
"Shut up." Walter hissed before firing off six shots, he looked out and sure enough all men were on the ground, he walked out. "Come on out, it's clear now."

Hagan came first, slowly followed by Adelle and Ruby before Markus, Alessandra and Angel came. Ruby looked at Walter.

"How did you do that so calmly?" She asked quietly as she looked at the bleeding corpses.

"When you have lived a life like mine, you are used to it. I have killed many in my past, Ruby, just none with a weapon." He replied, placing the gun back in his pocket. Ruby nodded, remembering his past as a vampire being a brutal one, even if only by his tales. "Do you have any more ammo? I wasted six then, I only have four left."

"Sorry." Hagan shrugged. "But you can get some from these guys."

Walter nodded, walking forward and grabbing the guns from the men's belts, emptying the bullets and refilling his own gun, keeping some for later.

"Let's move." Markus said, still slightly disturbed by what the man had just done. Angel clung to his arm.

"Markus is right." Alessandra agreed. "We need to keep moving, who knows where their friends are, and I don't wanna end up dead."

Hagan gestured to move on, and everyone followed, the princess staying unusually close to him, making Angel raise an eyebrow.

"We have at least an hour's walk to the forest edge; from then on we need to go in smaller groups." Hagan said.

"And why is that?" Angel asked.

"Because, the Pokémon in there are attracted to body heat, the less people going in one group the less Pokémon are attracted to them." Everyone nodded. "We will need a gun bearer per group."

"I'm taking Ruby," Walter said. "Gemma and she are good friends, so she is also my good friend. I will not be responsible for leaving her with a near stranger."

"Alright, I'll take the princess." Hagan replied.

"I guess I have Alex and Angel." Markus said. "But how do we find our way?"  
"It's not so hard; there is a series of paths leading there, all marked by rocks. And if you get lost, then there is a pink glow that can sometimes be seen from the caves, you just follow that."

"I hope we don't get lost." Adelle said, speaking for the first time in a few hours.

"You won't, you're with the 'expert'." Ruby said, glaring.

***

**Me: How was that? This is probably pretty short, but I am trying my best to do as many chapters for this as I can seeing as I still have writers block on RJC. R&R!**


	6. If you go down in the woods today

**Me: OK, uh.... **

**Torchix: If you don't have something to say don't put an author's note! Sheesh!**

**If you go down in the woods today**

They soon reached the edge of the forest, it looked dark and dense.

"Uh, this place is giving me the hebejebes." Angel shuddered. The others nodded in agreement.

"Look, it's not as bad as it seems, OK? Now, Markus's group take the first path, Walter and Ruby you take the second whilst the Princess and I take the last one."

"Alright."

Each group walked down their respective paths, the girls generally sticking very close to the boys.

**Ruby and Walter:**

"I don't like the feel of this place." Walter said, holding his gun ready with his eyes darting everywhere. Ruby stuck close to the boy, not wanting to get lost.

"I don't like the look of it." Ruby said. They seemed to be in a particularly dense area of the trees, there was no light let in but the snow still manage to drop in, unless that was from the canopy itself. "Its creepy."

"Stick close then."

"We will." Torchix mumbled.

"You know, I think we should do things like this more often. It shuts the thing up!" Walter grumbled.

"This atmosphere is getting to you, you're never this grouchy..." Ruby muttered.

"Well, any other day my girlfriend of almost a hundred years wouldn't be kidnapped by a crazy pink cat!" Walter snapped. Ruby backed off.

"I think I better give you some space..." she whispered.

**Markus, Angel and Alex:**

"What was that?" Angel said. Markus sighed.

"That was me coughing, Angel, you really need to stop being so jumpy." He said.

"Every time you jump it makes me jump!" Alessandra added.

"I'm sorry, this place is giving me Goosebumps." Angel muttered.

They continued walking for a while, when suddenly they heard a very loud, very threatening growl. One that was familiar to all three from their lives in Sinnoh.

"What...."

**Adelle and Hagan:**

"Are you sure you know the way?"

"Yes, Del, I am. I have followed these paths my whole life." Hagan replied. Adelle still clung onto his arm tighter. "Look, we are not going to get lost, and any Pokémon that come near us is gonna come snout to barrel with my gun."

"O-Okay." Adelle stuttered. Hagan sighed and spun so he was facing the girl. She looked up.

"Del, you know me, trust me." He said, gripping her hand and staring into her eyes. Her pink ones seemed so pure compared to his dark black ones, staring into his made you feel like you were looking at oblivion, hers you felt like you were staring into heaven.

Neither noticed that behind them in the trees a pair of pink eyes could be seen through the darkness, they flashed silver for a second before disappearing.

**R&W:**

Ruby stood way back from Walter, still threatened from his earlier outburst. She knew he was upset, but right now she felt like she was going to lose everything.

She thought back to her friends at the PC, wondering if they were OK and also found herself thinking of the now seven year old Sapphire and the one year old triplets back home with her parents. Would she get to see them again?

"Are you alive back there?" Walter asked sharply. Ruby flinched.

"Yeah." He didn't reply. Suddenly he jumped, pointing the handgun at an area of darkness in the trees. "W-What?"

"I heard something." He replied.

**M,A&A:**

"That wasn't what I think it was, was it?" Angel stuttered.

"It sounded like it, but it can't be, right?" Alessandra said. Markus gulped, pointing the gun at where the sound was coming from.

"They, they were introduced here a while back." He said, his palms were getting clammy and he was struggling to keep his hold on the handgun. "So, it, it is p-possible."

"I see why that blue haired creep wouldn't tell us." Alex said, shaking slightly. She kept on hand on her Poké balls and the other over her mouth. Angel was in a similar stance.

Then a large shadow stomped into the path, confirming their fears.

**A&H:**

"I am sure I just saw eyes." Adelle gasped.

"Your just seeing things, Del." Hagan said.

"I'm not! I saw bright pink eyes!" Hagan took her hand.

"Look, we are getting close now. I chose this path for a reason, it's the shortest. We'll be safe soon."

**R&W:**

A similar roar to the on the trio heard sounded on their path, but there was more than one. Walter's eyes and gun darted between the spots where eyes peeped out.

"What are they?" Ruby asked, wincing when Torchix's claws dug into her shoulder.

"I don't know."

***

**Me: This is officially the shortest yet! I hope you like it.... CONTEST! Guess the Pokémon!**


	7. Today the bears have their picnic

**Because today's the day the hungry bears have their picnic**

**R&W:**

The shadows advanced on the three, the three slowly backing away from the oncoming threat.

"S-stay back!" Walter ordered. They advanced again.

"That isn't going to work!" Ruby said. Torchix clung harder to her shoulder. Walter's hand trembled on the trigger, not knowing which to shoot. "God dammit shoot!"

Finally Walter did shoot, but at the ground as a warning shot. The creatures stopped for a second before moving again. When they finally got into the 'light' they were revealed to be large, _very_ large, Ursaring.

"Shit." Walter said.

**M&A&A:**

"Shoot it!" Angel yelled.

"No! Use Pokémon first!" Markus called back. Alessandra threw her Infernape's Poké ball.

"Use flamethrower!" She ordered. The large ape fired off the attack, but despite the Pokémon's strength it did nothing to the normal type. "Dammit!" Alessandra muttered as she returned him.

"Shoot it, Markus!" Angel repeated.

"NO!" Markus refused, instead shooting the ground in front of it, making it jump back slightly. "Stay back, I have a gun!"

The Ursaring stood still for a moment before thrusting its large arm out and knocking Markus into a tree trunk, dropping the gun.

"MARKUS!" The two girls yelled. The Ursaring turned to them, teeth bared. Alessandra's eyes focused on the gun, lying at her feet.

**A&H:**

"Look, we're almost there!" Hagan said as he pointed to a pink light, Adelle almost ran but he stopped her. "Doesn't mean the Pokémon won't sense your extra heat from running."

"Right..." Adelle said.

**R&W:**

Ruby tripped as the two backed off, making Walter have to step around her to keep his aim on the bear Pokémon.

"You OK?" he asked. Ruby nodded. "Answer verbally, I'm trying to keep my eye on the things."

"Yeah, I'm OK for now." She said, Torchix nodding with her.

"Crawl back slowly."

"Why?"

"I don't want to tread on you or shoot you by accident." Ruby nodded after that, and slowly crawled to a tree away from the Pokémon and Walter. A second later Walter fired one shot and hit one of the Ursaring in the chest, it died almost instantly. The others looked at the corpse before getting really angry, only lashed out and knocked Walter back, hitting against a rock.

"WALTER!" Ruby screamed in horror, the gun hit against her leg. Staring at it she slowly grasped it.

**M&A&A:**

Alessandra, in hurry, grabbed the gun from the ground and fired a very dodgy shot, missing the Pokémon's chest but hitting its arm. It didn't seem to have an effect except riling it up more.

"Angel, go sort out Markus." Alessandra ordered. Angel nodded and ran to him. Alex readied the gun for another shot. It had seven left.

She fired one more at the Pokémon, this time hitting its leg.

Meanwhile her sister tried her best to wake up the knocked out, bleeding Markus. "Wake up..." She said, shaking him. She grabbed a tissue from her bag and dabbed the blood on his head.

**R&W:**

Ruby held the gun in her hands as the Pokémon advanced on her friend's unconscious form. She knew she had to do something, but she dreaded the only thing her mind came up with.

"You're not gonna shoot, are ya?" Torchix whispered.

"I don't know..." Ruby said, looking up at the Pokémon advancing on Walter. She weighed the gun in her hands and slowly stood. "But, I gotta."

She walked forward slightly, her finger ready on the trigger. _I can't believe I am going to do this..._ she grabbed the gun tight, holding it so it faced the biggest Ursaring.

She pulled the trigger.

The Ursaring fell and died, leaving only one. So she yet again pulled the trigger, killing it. Walter managed to wake up from the sound.

"What..." He muttered, Ruby collapsed to her knees, dropping the gun. Walter wobbled over to her side, kneeling by her. "Ruby, what's wrong?"  
"I-I _killed_ something...!" Ruby gasped. Walter put an arm around her shoulder, comforting the distraught girl.

"I know, I know. God this is not something an eleven year old should go through..." He said. He pulled her up onto his back and started to walk. "Hold on tight." Ruby did so, Walter grabbing the gun, he looked to see how many bullets were left. Six.

"Those Ursaring better watch out, I'm pissed now." Walter muttered.

**M&A&A:**

Alessandra gasped in both shock and relief as the Ursaring collapsed to the floor, dead.

"Alex! He's coming round!" Angel called, Alessandra ran to her sister, gun still in hand. Markus's eyes were slowly opening.

"Ow?" He said. Angel laughed and hugged him.

"Thank god you're OK." She whispered. Alessandra smiled at the two, tossing the boy the gun when he stood.

"Yours, I believe. I'm afraid my bad aim wasted four shots. Ugh, I hated the feeling of _killing_ something." She shuddered. "It felt so, wrong."

"It is wrong, but in this case its justified." Markus said. Alessandra nodded.

"C'mon, we need to keep moving." Angel said.

***

By some miracle Walter & Ruby and Adelle & Hagan all arrived at the caves at the same time.

"How was your path?" Hagan asked as they met in the middle, not going up to the large grey caves until the other's arrived.

"Crowded. Poor Ruby had to _shoot_ something herself." Walter said with folded arms.

"And?" Hagan shrugged.

"She's _eleven_." Torchix glared. Hagan looked a bit scared.

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry... this is my entire fault." Adelle said. Ruby shook her head.

"G wouldn't be alive _to_ be kidnapped without you." She said.

"This _war_ is my fault!" Adelle yelled, Hagan shushed her. The last group emerged then.

"How so?" Alessandra asked.

Adelle sighed: "I begged Amethyst to come back. The city was becoming poor, the amethyst running out. If she didn't come back then our people would _starve_."

It was all silent.

"I think we better get to the cave entrance." Markus said. Everyone nodded. They all ran to the cave entrance, shocked when they saw two soldiers guarding the entrance.

"What...." Walter said.

"On..." Ruby said.

"Earth!" Hagan finished.

***

**Me: OOO! Cliff-hangers rock! R&R!**


	8. Pain, pain go away!

**Me: This may be the second to last chapter of the movie! **

**Everyone: Awww!**

**Me: I know, I know. But remember, RJC is still running. OH! I just want to make sure you lot have the ages for _THIS_ fic right, remember, their different in RJC:**

**Ruby- 11  
Pearl- 11  
Leaf & Yellow- 14  
Gemma- 15  
Walter- 17  
Adelle & Hagan- 15  
Alessandra & Francesco- 11  
Markus & Angel- 10**

**Pain, pain go away!**

_"What..." Walter said._

_"On..." Ruby said._

_"Earth!" Hagan finished._

***

Everyone froze. Both soldiers grabbed their guns and gestured for them to hold up their hands.

"Drop all weapons." One ordered. Slowly Walter, Markus and Hagan all placed their guns to the floor. "Good little kiddies." The other one snickered with him.

"Now, I suggest you stay still or someone may get hurt." The second said.

***

Gemma stood, concentrating.

_What are you doing?_

Gemma jumped. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

_What are you doing?_

"Trying to get my telepathy past your little rock slide." Gemma said, glaring at the Pokémon.

_That won't work._

"I know, I just figured that out."

_You know, I don't think your little friend's know you're here. How about we give them a sign of life? Maybe it will bring Adelle to her senses._

"What do you....?" Suddenly Gemma felt a searing pain in her head, making her knees weaken and her eyes to force themselves shut. "Mmmm....!" she murmured. Amethyst disappeared.

Gemma tried her best to hold in the screams that pushed up her throat, the pain was unimaginable. It wasn't long before she couldn't hold it in.

"AHHHHH! OH MY DEAR GOD!" She screamed. She clutched her head, tears spilling out of her closed lids. She let out another bloodcurdling scream. "OH MY LORD! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

***

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Gemma!" Walter exclaimed, he was about to run forward when the guard pointed his gun at his head, he stopped. "Please!"

"No."

Walter then had a thought. He bent down, making them jump. "Don't worry, just tying my lace, no harm in that, right?" They let it slide, he smirked. He didn't even have laces.

Rapidly the two men dropped, Walter having grabbed the gun, at his feet, and shot the two.

"Let's go, I think Amethyst Mew is waiting for us." Walter said. Both other boys grabbed guns and followed, the girls close behind.

"Was that screaming your friend?" Adelle asked.

"Yes." Walter said through clenched teeth.

"The last time I heard that scream was... well... I can't really say." Ruby added.

"Oh, I get what you mean." Alessandra said. The other four were confused.

"Whatever, just hurry!" Markus said. More screams echoed down the cold rock walls, making Walter flinch even more. When they could hear the screams clearly, they came to a rockslide.

"Dammit!" Angel said.

"Gemma! Are you in there?!" Walter yelled as he banged on the rock. He got a scream as a response. _God dammit I need vampire strength here...._

"How do we break through?" Hagan asked.

"I don't know..."

"I have Blade, my Riolu, he knows force palm." Alessandra pointed out.

"Use him." Markus nodded. Alessandra released him.

"Blade, use force palm!"

***

_Gemma didn't even notice the wall breaking down, she was in way too much pain, the only thing that gave her notice of her friend's arrival was a pair of familiar arms wrapping around her. _

_"Gemma! Gemma!" he called. She could barely hear him. _

_"Is she OK?" Another familiar voice asked. _

_"I don't think so, we need to get her out of here. Get Alakazam's Poké ball!" the first voice said sharply. She heard the sound of a Poké ball and another new voice. **(You just guess who says everything)**_

_"Oh dear, she looks really hurt." _

_"I. Noticed." The first voice growled. _

_"Hey dude, she's only saying! No need to snap at her!" _

_"People, stop arguing! Grab Alakazam and let's go!" _

_"She's right, hurry!"_

The next thing Gemma knew she was waking up, in a bed in the Poké centre. Her eyes stung as she opened them, making her flinch very slightly. She felt cold, but put that down to a few days in a cold rock cave. Her arm still hurt from the shot wound, and her head still had a minor pain buried in her skull. Looking around the room she caught sight of the sleeping Walter on the other side of her room. She smiled.

The door opened and Ruby walked in, Torchix asleep on her head.

"Hey." She beamed. Gemma smiled back. "You OK now?" Gemma nodded. "Meowth got your tongue or something?"

"No." The brunette then said. "I just, I got used to not talking."

"I see." Gemma then heard the shooting.

"So, the war isn't over?"

"No, I'm afraid not. We've all been pitching in here, helping Joy out." Ruby was then pushed out of the way by a bluenette, who immediately ran in and hugged the ex-vampire.

"Oh I'm so glad you're OK!" She said. Gemma smiled and hugged her back.

"So am I, Pearl."

Pearl let go and grinned at her. "I better get back to helping Joy. Oh, Leaf said he was glad too." She added as she ran out again.

"He said he was glad I was OK? Did he hit his head on something?" Gemma laughed.

"We're all glad you're back to normal." Ruby said sincerely. "Especially a certain seventeen year old. Speaking of him, I'll leave you two alone." She slammed the door on purpose as she left, making him wake up.

***

Ruby walked up the stairs to where Pearl, Alessandra and Angel were currently helping Joy clean up a Pokémon. Leaf and Yellow delivered food on the other floors whilst Francesco worked on injuries.

"How is she?" Angel asked.

"Oh, she's fine. I have a feeling she will be using her mouth a lot for the next few minutes, if you get my meaning." Ruby chuckled. The others laughed.

"Have you noticed, since she got back safe we've been happier?" Alessandra said.

"She has that effect on people, I remember when we first met her, I became her friend almost instantly when she warmed up." Ruby replied.

"The only one it doesn't seem to effect is a certain ginger boy." Pearl giggled. "He still loathes her most of the time."

"Oh so true." Alex giggled.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Oh, she got annoyed with Pearl and hit her." Ruby lied. "He's hated her for that ever since. Just more proof he wants to be with you, Per'."

"Shut up." Pearl blushed.

"He sooo does! I saw him sitting on your bed when you were asleep a few days ago." Yellow added as she walked past. Pearl's blush got deeper. "Oh, the two lovebirds are sucking faces down there."

"She is so random." Angel sighed.

"Oh, you learn to live with it. I suppose, once this war is over and the contest is done with, you two and Alex and Francesco will be off on your own paths?" Pearl asked, blush dying down.

"Yeah, we will." Alex said. "We'll probably bump into you at the sixth gym anyway."

"True." Ruby shrugged as she wiped some blood off the Blastoise's shell.

"We always do." Pearl agreed.

***

Walter pulled away, eyes still closed. Gemma was the same, eyes gently shut, faces close.

"I missed you, I was worried." Walter whispered.

"I know." Gemma said in the same hushed tone. She nuzzled her nose against his and kissed him again, but more sweetly than passionately. They pulled away again a while later. "I love you.

***

**Me: I'll leave you with the romance I wish I still had! :'( Well, next chapter is the last one of the movie! OMG! But check out RJC behind the scenes after next chapter as there will be a movie special! R&R!**


	9. The End

**Me: Last chapter! :o Nooooo! Hehe....**

**The End**

The shooting only got louder as days past, and soon the group got tired of it.

"What do we do?" Angel said, the group sitting in a circle around the lobby.

"I don't see anything we can do." Hagan said.

"We need to do _something._" Ruby said. "It's like hell out there."

"That and the fact we're stuck." Leaf added.

"So, what do we do?" Francesco asked. Everyone shrugged sitting and thinking. Gemma kept watch on everyone's thoughts, sighing and indicating it to them when the idea was a bad one, to all except Angel, Hagan, Markus and Adelle.

After a while she got fed up.

"Oh for lord's sake!" she yelled. "None of you are having any plausible ideas! What are you, idiots? I'm going to sort this out." She stormed out of the double glass doors, into the firing.

"Gemma!" Everyone exclaimed. The four people aforementioned all looked confused due to the fact none had said ideas out loud and Gemma was claiming they had no ideas that worked. They all followed nonetheless, shocked when they saw she was just standing in the middle of 'no man's land', arms outstretched.

The shooting stopped when the soldiers saw her.

"What is she doing?" muttered someone.

"Is she trying to get herself killed?"

"She must be mad."

"Oi! Get out of the way!" One called loudly.

"No! This is bloody stupid; I am not letting this continue!" Gemma yelled. Walter had his own arms out, by the centre doors, keeping the younger teens and kids back. Many gathered in the lobby, watching. Hagan took this chance to grab Adelle and hide somewhere outside, shushing her and keeping an eye out so he could shoot anyone who tried to shoot Gemma.

Ruby pushed against Walter. "What is she doing?"  
"Stopping this war." The green eyed 'teen' replied. Everyone behind him looked confused.

"Hey girly, this has nothing to do with you!" A soldier called, a few Pokémon's calls echoed after it.

"But it is! Your war has stopped us travelling and competing in our competitions, it is most definitely our business!" Gemma shouted back. "What are you even fighting over, truthfully?"

"That damn Mew!" one called.

"We need the money!" said another.

"_This_ kingdom needs the money more than you! That damn Mew came back because of that, the people here are going to starve without Amethyst's amethyst! She may be a bitch sometimes,' she thought back to the week in the cave 'but she cares about the people here, that's the point!" Gemma yelled. "I have lived, through a w-war, and I hated it! I hated every second of my life when I could hear people dying and bombs falling, I don't like thinking about others going through that!"

Over by the PC Ruby noted the tears now forming in Gemma's yellow eyes. Walter looked at her.

"Remember, we were from world war two, that is when she was changed." He explained. Ruby and Pearl, who was nearby, both nodded.

"She's right." One soldier said.

"I guess..." said another. All dropped their guns, standing up.

"Yeah! Let's go home, guys!" The Pearl soldiers all packed up, laughing. They waved a sorrowful and pitiful wave at the Amethyst soldiers, them returning it, both sorry for the other's losses.

Walter ran into the centre where Gemma was, grabbing her and swooping her up into his arms, laughing. Ruby followed his lead, running in and thanking and congratulating the girl. Everyone followed, Pearl first of course.

Laughs echoed all over town, happiness now that all the fighting was over.

In the square every hugged each other, strangers or not. Hagan hugged Adelle before the two smiled at each other and ran off, out of the Amethyst City gates, not knowing where exactly they were headed. Just knowing they were going together.

Walter pulled Gemma into a deep kiss, holding her close, still swinging around. Ruby giggled and ran to hug and chat with Yellow.

Francesco hugged Alex tight, she hugging back just as tightly and almost as _needing _as he did. But that wasn't the only little bit of love spreading around. Leaf and Pearl were celebrating together, when the latter suddenly leant up and kissed his cheek, both froze.

"Uh, I better go see if G is OK." Pearl said before running off. Leaf's hand wandered to his cheek, smiling to himself.

***

"And Alessandra Cesarini is the winner!" Lillian called. "She gets the Amethyst City ribbon to add to her already extensive collection!"

The brunette cheered, hugging her Infernape tightly. Pearl, who she was battling, smiled and ran over after returning Prinplup. The battle had been close, only one point in it.

**(Play the full version of the newest theme tune here, I think it's cool! It fits, kind of. Well, its mood does.)**

Alex stood on the podium, holding the pink ribbon high, waving. Ruby and co. clapped loudest, cheering their friends on.

***

The group stood at a set of cross roads, Markus and Angel at one, Francesco and Alex at the other whilst the last of them were at the final road. Torchix stood in the middle, looking around and dancing at the same time. Ruby groaned and called her over.

They all said their goodbyes and the first pair set off. Markus and Angel waved, running down the path to the small town that had been mentioned before.

Alex hugged everyone in the largest group before grabbing onto Francesco's arm and running off, yelling back as they went. The last of them sighed. They all shrugged, turning to each other and smiling before walking off, Torchix being her usual crazy self and the ex-vampire's holding hands. As they reached the horizon you could see Ruby and Pearl running away from an angry Gemma. Some things never change.

Just as they walked off, a pink figure flew across the sky.

***

**Credits:**

**Cast**

**Ruby- Ruby Ketchum**

**Pearl- Pearl Oak**

**Leaf- Leaf Sketchit**

**Yellow- Yellow Sketchit**

**Gemma- Gemma Ashmore Cullen**

**Walter- Walter Strong Cullen**

**Torchix- Torchix (aka me)**

**Alessandra- Alessandra Cesarini **

**Francesco- Francesco ****Piaggesi**

**Angel- Angel Cesarini**

**Markus- Markus Black**

**Adelle- Princess Adelle**

**Hagan- Hagan Frensken**

**Guard 1- Bob **

**Guard 2- Fred  
**

**Directed by: Gemma/Torchix**

**Produced by: Gemma/Torchix**

**Written by: Gemma/Torchix  
**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Legendary Fairy for your help and support!**

**Twilight Smash for your reviews!**

**The cast for performing!  
**

**All characters (excluding Angel, Alessandra, Francesco, Markus and Nurse Joy) are (C) me, if anyone uses them without my permission I will be seriously p*****! **

**A Torchix films Production.**

***

**Me: And that's the end! OMG! I hope you likey!**


End file.
